


More Than a Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo made him happy to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Feeling

Passion was something that came easier to Heero than love. With passion he could act upon his own desires. He could place his arms around Duo, wind his fingers in the other boy's hair, and flick his tongue along soft, parted lips. They would press each other against the walls of their room, and try to stifle moans with little success, yet little shame. It was these times where Heero knew what he was doing. He know where to press his fingers, where to nibble, and where to grind. He would leave Duo breathless and wordless, and it never ceased to amaze Duo that the world's biggest hardass was also the world's greatest sex machine. They had always finished the night thoroughly spent.

Yet when it came to love Heero didn't know quite what to do. In places outside of the bedroom, how did he go about displaying his feelings? Something about holding Duo's hand, or buying him dinner didn't feel quite right, yet that was what he was told to do. He saw it everywhere, too. He was told that such obsequious activities would convey the message, but he had his doubts. Duo liked people, but he also liked to take care of himself. He liked affection, but he didn't like to be smothered. Where was the balance? Where was the love?

He supposed it was in the way Duo invited himself over to stay. Duo had complete confidence that Heero wouldn't shut him out. Then it was in the way they could sort of talk without really talking. Duo spoke of the projects and the workers and all the great things he was doing. He seemed to speak of everything but his feelings, but Heero got the message. In every man that lost a loved one, and every home that fell during the war, there was a sliver of pain in Duo's little stories. He felt he owed the world more. Heero knew the feeling, and it was good to live with someone who shared that feeling. It was oddly comfortable, and he was glad to be alive to feel it.

Duo made him happy to be alive. It was a unique feeling. One that made him feel light and elated, strong and needed. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He supposed if anything was love, it was that. He just had to work on making this love into more than a feeling.

END


End file.
